


painfully gay

by queerahkiin



Series: supercorp feels fest [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: Lena comes out to Kara





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is an oblivious alien and Alex is currently too awkward to really teach her gay human stuff, much to her dismay. she's adorable, Lena's adorable, they're adorable together. 
> 
> adding this to the other thing to make SUPERCORP FEELS FEST AYYYYY
> 
> all editing has been done by me, forgive me if i missed anything

It had been months since Kara had officially met Lena Luthor and the two seemed inseparable. Lena always knew Kara would be up as she finally left LCorp’s building late at night, Kara always knew if she needed something for an article she could call on Lena. The two were just naturally best friends. The sheer amount of Kara’s clothes that managed to come back to Lena’s apartment when she’d sleep at Kara’s without an extra change of her own looks like Kara was moving in. They told each other everything. Kara spilled her heart about James and whatever Mon El was trying to accomplish. Lena was the first person she told when Alex came out and Lena was strangely really happy with Kara’s reaction. 

“So Alex likes girls,” Kara wrings out her hands, not looking at Lena, “and I want her to be happy. I’m so happy she has someone.”

Lena shuffles closer to her friend on the couch, leaning an arm on the back of the couch, “So you’re okay with people being gay?”

Kara scoffs, “Of course I am.”

“Oh, good,” Lena bluffs, trying to hide her excitement, “I mean we’re in National City and it’s hard to keep a shitty mindset in such a liberal city.” 

Kara squints at the dark haired woman, but doesn’t pry. 

Whatever that was, it didn’t seem to end. Lena started to talk about various actresses, practically drooling over them when they’d have a movie night. Kara found out that Lena really likes Lena Headey, and no not because they shared the same name. 

“She’s just so gorgeous,” Lena swoons, “and her as Cersei, don’t even get me started. That’s a boss ass bitch right there.”

Kara crinkles her nose in disgust, “But she’s having an affair with her brother.”

“Okay she’s a boss ass bitch that makes poor decisions,” Lena waves her hand, dismissing Kara’s comment, “I mean so am I.”

“Oh please, what poor decision have you made lately?” Kara asks, sipping at her can of soda. 

Lena falters, why did Kara have to call her out? She looks over to the girl, patiently waiting for an explanation. 

“Well here it goes,” she mumbles under her breath, “Kara, I’m sure you’ve figured it out by now but I guess I should just tell you.”

Kara places her soda can on the coffee table and claps her hands together, “You’re actually taking me with you to the premier of Carol and you’re not just being a jerk?”

“What?” Lena shakes her head, “I mean, if you really want to come with, sure. But that’s not my point.”

Kara bounces on the couch, “You’re going to let me meet Cate Blanchett too?”

“Oh my god, let me get a sentence out before I burst,” Lena tosses a pillow at Kara, frustrated. 

She takes a couple deep breaths, preparing herself mentally. She looks to Kara, and she looks like she’s radiating warmth. Her golden hair with her skintone, those gentle eyes, that loving smile. All of her is so welcoming and accepting. Lena’s heart flutters and she smiles too. 

“Kara, I have to tell you,” she starts, reaching out for Kara’s hand, “I’m gay.”

She clenches Kara’s hand between both of hers, relatively certain what the reaction would be. Kara just gives her hand a squeeze, rubbing her thumb over one of Lena’s knuckles. 

“That’s totally cool,” Kara squeals, “my sister is gay and my best friend is gay. We should march in a pride parade! You would probably have your own float and everything.” 

Kara jumps from the couch but still holds onto Lena’s hand, “What if Supergirl came too? She could have a rainbow flag cape instead of her normal cape.”

Lena laughs, genuinely laughs like she always does with Kara, “Wouldn’t that give off the wrong idea? I don’t think Supergirl’s gay, or even LGBT.”

Kara’s face screws up in confusion, “I don’t know what those letters mean, and how do you know? I’m her friend here.”

Lena shrugs, letting Kara’s hands go, “I mean, my gaydar hasn’t gone flying with her when she’s around.”

“Has your gaydar gone off on me?” Kara finds herself asking and it surprises Lena.

“I- um, I don’t-, maybe?” 

Kara taps her chin in thought, “Maybe you need a better gaydar then. Should I help you get the parts to improve it?”

That’s when Lena bursts out in a fit of laughter, full belly laughter, unable to control herself. She rolls over onto the couch, her eyes clenched shut, holding her stomach in place. Kara’s lips tighten, unsure as to why Lena’s responding like this. 

“It’s a genuine question,” she defends, “you had that alien detection thing, how am I supposed to know that a gaydar isn’t real?” 

“Because I’d have a girlfriend by now,” Lena’s laughter dies down a bit, she wipes her eyes from the tears that fell from it, “also if gaydar were real, I’d be found out. I’m painfully gay.”

“I didn’t realise being gay could be painful,” Kara pouts, not enjoying the thought of Alex or Lena in physical pain, “I’ll protect you, though. I-I mean, I’ll get Supergirl to protect you.”

“Not actually painful, Kara. You’re so innocent, aren’t you?” Lena rolls her eyes, “I’m just so gay that I can’t even brush my tongue without gagging in the morning.” 

Kara frowns, “I gag too, what’s that have to do with anything?”

“Sweet jesus, Danvers,” Lena throws her hands in the air, standing from the couch, “I really can’t beat around the bush with you, can I?” 

“You coming out wasn’t the main thing, was it?” Kara questions, “You know you can tell me anything.”

Lena nods, stepping closer to Kara. “I like you, Kara,” she starts, “and not just in a you’re my friend, we’re cool together. It’s more of a ‘I think I want to spend my life with you, kiss you, give you flowers,’ kind of way.”

Kara stops, taking in the admittance. Lena takes the hesitation as rejection and impulsively moves a strand of her hair behind her ear to break eye contact. She stutters, trying to piece together an excuse and an exit strategy.

“I-I’m sorry,” she gasps, holding her heart together so it doesn’t shatter right here, “I didn’t, I thought I could. I-”

Kara silences her with her mouth, pressing it against Lena’s in a kiss. Lena’s eyes flutter closed as Kara wraps her arms around the Luthor. Lena feels like she’s in heaven, maybe she’s actually dead. God was she right about how Kara’s lips would taste, she’s so sweet. 

Kara pulls away, causing Lena to frown, “I like you too, Lena. A lot.”

“Thank every god in every religion,” Lena says before kissing Kara once more. 

Kara pulls away once again, laughing as Lena groans, “Does this mean we’re girlfriends now?”

“We can be whatever you want us to be, just don’t stop kissing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com
> 
> you're beautiful, have a good day


End file.
